Bowser, l'histoire oubliée
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Bowser, ce méchant... Mais l'a-t-il toujours été ou plutôt devenu ? Que s'est-il passé durant son enfance ? Son histoire est contée ici, de son plus jeune âge jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Venez et entrez dans le château de Bowser et rencontrez la famille !
1. Chapter 1

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 1 : La naissance

Un long couloir sombre, illuminé quelques fois par quelques bougies qui lui donnèrent un air sinistre et menaçant. Des ombres glissaient sur les murs, caressant les pierres anciennes, flottant entre les bougies de-ci et de-là. Des bruits de pas, lourds et lents mais imposants. Quelque chose s'approchait. Le couloir donnait à un trou dans un mur, une fenêtre, quelques mètres plus loin. Des terres noires, parfois rougies par le soleil, avec des arbres grands, maigres et secs pouvaient être aperçus. Puis vint le silence, qui bourdonnait dans les esprits. Il emplissait les alentours, baignant les ombres et bougies. Un cri perçant, aigu, vint déchirer le silence et un lourd grognement s'ensuivit. Le soleil, à son apogée, rendait l'environnement lourd de chaleur. De nouveaux bruits de pas, plus rapides, plus pressants se firent entendre.

Les ombres, comme inquiètes, virevoltaient dans les plus petits coins. Le tapis rouge, cloué au sol, qui semblait sans fin, bougeait légèrement, se froissant au rythme des bruits de pas. Un autre cri, plus aigu encore. Les ombres s'activaient. Un nouveau. Elles tentaient de fuir, de s'en aller par tous les moyens. Un ultime cri, plus puissant que les autres et plus long survint. Les ombres s'immobilisèrent. Le temps et la vie s'arrêtèrent aussi. Le silence revint, plus fort et plus pesant. Puis, une lumière jaune, fine mais distincte, vint illuminer les contours d'une massive porte de bois. Elle s'ouvrit complètement, laissant la lumière s'échapper, berçant les ombres de sa douce et chaude chaleur. De l'air chaud s'échappa également de la pièce, une animosité bestiale se faisait sentir. L'ambiance était pesante.

Puis, une ombre massive vint s'arrêter au seuil de la porte. Elle grogna et avança vers la fenêtre, se laissant immerger dans la lumière solaire. Une immense carapace de tortue à pics, une taille immense et un peu bedonnante, des yeux de feu, fiers et insondables, des cornes imposantes et lustrées, des brassards noirs à pics dont un collier semblable, une gueule avec des crocs longs et forts, une crête noire trônant au sommet du crâne, tel un amas d'arbres comme celui du paysage… La bête, peu féroce, était imposante et majestueuse. D'ailleurs, une petit couronne, dorée avec des pierres précieuses de différentes tailles dont une énorme sur le devant, reposait sur sa tête. Il chercha alors à droite et à gauche, marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles. Les ombres, qui ne bougeaient plus, virevoltaient maintenant dans le chaos le plus total, comme électrisées par la lumière. Le roi se retourna pour leur faire face. Alors arriva une autre ombre.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi avant d'attendre les nouvelles. Le roi grogna, se retournant pour faire face à la fenêtre et son attention se posa sur la cour, un peu à droite, où des petits êtres jouaient. Des petites tortues, quelques unes marchaient debout, les autres étaient encore à quatre pattes, certaines avaient des carapaces rouges, les autres vertes et des squelettes de tortue étaient parmi eux. Au milieu de cette petite foule, reposait un crapaud assez grand, plus grand que les autres, qui semblait les diriger. Il leur dictait leurs conduites, les uns partirent chercher des cookies tandis que d'autres arrivèrent avec des boissons diverses. Le crapaud portait une petite cape de fausse valeur verte à rebord en mousseline légère. Il possédait aussi une petite couronne bien modeste, dorée, qui trônait sur sa tête, comme une cloche trône dans un clocher. Il s'empiffrait littéralement des biens ramenés. Le roi lui fit un signe et le petit disparu au détour d'une immense et imposante porte de pierre.

Le roi se retourna alors, patientant dans la clarté des lumières, au coin de la porte, avec un autre être, petit, caché dans une sorte de robe bleue à capuche. Il portait un sceptre jaune et rouge au bout ainsi que des petites lunettes noires, qui ne laissaient rien percevoir de ses yeux. Puis, des petits pas pressés et rapides se faisaient entendre et, quelques instants plus tard, le crapaud était aux pieds du roi. Il paraissait minuscule. Celui-ci le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le mena à l'intérieur, suivit de près par l'encapuchonné. Il se tortillait nerveusement et se pinçait le nez. Un tic. Ils étaient dans une pièce quasiment vide, comportant un banc, un canapé et quelques chaises. Une ou deux armoires restaient là, abritant du linge. Un autre être, semblable à l'encapuchonné mais portant une robe jaune les firent entrer dans l'autre pièce.

La pâle lueur des bougies posées au chevet d'un être semblable au roi mais plus mince et moins imposant avec des cornes plus petites, des cheveux de feu et des yeux bleus foncés, presque noir, faisait paraître cet être plus fragile. Elle ne portait pas de brassard noir à pics comme le roi mais juste deux grands anneaux dorés, un à chaque bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux de feu qui partaient à l'arrière et sa carapace était rose au lieu de vert. Les draps étaient froissés et le mobilier de la pièce était griffé, avait un peu bougé, comme si une bataille avait eu lieu. L'être détourna la tête, adressa un sourire joyeux au roi avant de tendre les pattes vers le crapaud. Celui-ci s'élança et sauta des bras du roi pour plonger dans la couette douillette, blotti contre lui. Ivre de bonheur, il se gonflait d'orgueil et lança un mot qui sembla être un petit cri :

-Maman !

Elle souri et lui baisa le front chaleureusement. Le roi vint et l'embrassa avant de regarder les alentours. Il scanna chaque recoin et découvrit, aux pieds du lit, un grand landau d'osier bleu avec des rubans rouges. Il s'en approcha et sourit. L'imposante bête se retourna.

-Viens, Wart.

Le crapaud s'exécuta, déboulant rapidement des draps pour venir à côté du roi. Celui-ci prit un petit ballotin qui reposait à l'intérieur et découvrit un des bouts. Une tête en sortit et le roi s'assit au coin du lit.

-Regarde, Wart… Je te présente ton petit frère !

Wart regarda ce petit être bizarrement et s'en détourna aussitôt.

-Papa, pourquoi il est tout rouge et mou ?

Le roi devint confus et balbutiait quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Aussi rouge que son nouveau fils, il déclara sans s'ébranler :

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de demander ça à maman mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle se repose, tu la reverras demain matin, il se fait tard.

Wart embrassa alors ses parents et fit un signe de main rapide au nouveau-né, comme jaloux et décontenancé et sorti de la pièce. L'encapuchonné s'approcha alors.

-Vous êtes-vous décidé, sire ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Alors, qui sera le prochain roi ?

-Hé bien, ce sera le petit-là, magikoopa.

Le conseiller, Magikoopa nota cela sur un carnet, salua respectueusement le roi et la reine ainsi que le dauphin et partit également. Les deux époux restèrent là, à regarder leur progéniture.

-Comment va-t-on le nommer, Browse ?

Le roi demeura songeur.

-Je n'ai aucune idée.

-J'en ai peut-être une…

-Laquelle, Boolina ?

Elle le regarda malicieusement, comme si elle détenait un secret.

-Si on prenait le nom de ton père, Bowse et qu'on ajoutait une lettre de ton nom, comme le « r » ?

Browse réfléchissait rapidement, pesa le pour et le contre, puis, répondit joyeusement, dans un élan de joie incommensurable :

-C'est parfait ! Il se nomme désormais Bowser ! Bowser, roi des koopas et de Koopaland !

Ils regardèrent leur fils avec joie et orgueil, rêvant de lui en tant que grand roi, puissant, fort, courageux, intelligent, respecté et… craint. Ils rêvassaient longtemps, tout en regardant le jeune Bowser, qui fut secoué d'un tremblement et hoqueta. Il commença à pleurer. Browse le prit dans ses bras doucement et le posa dans les bras de Boolina. Celle-ci embrassa son front et lui donna un biberon qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Il finit avidement, le ventre plein. Il hoqueta une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir, bercé dans les bras de sa mère. Browse souriait, content, l'âme sereine, emplie de la joie d'être père à nouveau et de celle de savoir que le trône est assuré.

Dans son immense chambre, Wart réfléchissait, accoudé sur son bureau, tout aussi grand. Il griffonna quelques notes sur un papier, méditait, arrachait le papier, le lançait dans la poubelle, qui atterrit plutôt à côté…

-En voilà un qui va me gâcher ma vie ! Papa m'a choisi moi comme héritier du royaume, je vais défendre mon titre et mon honneur ! Ce n'est pas un moucheron chewing-gum qui va empiéter sur mon terrain… De toute façon, papa l'aime bien car il lui ressemble beaucoup… Bah moi, je vais le faire m'aimer en montrant que je suis intelligent !

Il esquissa un sourire et prit la note de papier entre ses mains, satisfait. Il la colla en face, sur le mur.

Choses à faire :

-Devenir le seul dauphin,

-Attirer l'attention de papa et maman,

-Faire détester l'être chewing-gum,

-Devenir roi,

-Bannir l'être chewing-gum,

-Devenir le roi-soleil.

Wart, fils du grand roi Browse.

Un éclair vint zébrer le ciel tandis que l'intendant, Magikoopa, écrivait dans un vieux grimoire. Derrière ses lunettes noires, on pouvait deviner la joie qui le faisait sourire. Il reposa la plume dans l'encrier et regarda une dernière fois la page, content de son œuvre :

Bowser Koopa, dauphin de Koopaland et roi sous le titre de roi Bowser Koopa, roi de Koopaland ou encore roi des koopas est né le 31 juillet 1985 à 23 h 54 dans le château royal de ses ancêtres, sous le règne de son père, Browse Koopa et de sa mère, Boolina Koopa.

Un nouvel éclair vint zébrer le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage arrivait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 2 : Fraternité guerrière

Le temps passa lentement, le jeune Bowser grandissait en beauté et en force. Il commençait à avoir une touffe de cheveux de feu sur le crâne mais elle retombait toujours devant ses yeux en mèches, ce qui l'empêchait de voir. Du coup, sa mère utilisa un chouchou vert pour l'attacher. Il commençait aussi à avoir des sourcils, assez épais et en balayette, désordonnés, les dents poussaient, laissant apparaître quelques petites pointes de crocs blancs dans sa mâchoire. Sa carapace avait un peu plus durcie aussi, et les pics avaient poussés. Son père lui offrit ses premiers brassards à pics, au mécontentement de Wart. Celui-ci, jaloux de son petit-frère, faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de son père et faire gronder Bowser. Il inventait des stratagèmes depuis lors.

Il avait tenté de le faire punir en le faisant colorier les murs avec de la peinture. Papa et Maman rigolèrent de bon cœur. Il lui rasa les sourcils, rien non plus mais il se fit punir pour ça. Bowser tondit les tapis de l'entrée mais ils furent remplacés, il boucha les lavabos et toilettes de la maison avec un mélange de boue et de cailloux des jardins, rien non plus, elles étaient plus propres que jamais. Il dévastait les chambres mais surtout les lits, tout était du mobilier neuf le soir, il cachait les clefs dans des pots pour plantes dans les jardins, les serrures étaient refaites à neuf, il dévastait le réfrigérateur, les courses étaient refaites quelques instants plus tard… Un jour, Wart poussa Bowser dans le bureau de leur père et l'y enferma toute la journée. Il avait tout dévastait, en crachant ses premières flammes. Browse riait et était heureux. Mais pas Wart, la guerre était déclarée entre eux deux. Une guerre fraternelle…

-Bowser, viens, on va jouer dans le jardin…

-Wateau !

Ils allaient sortir de la grande maison lorsqu'une personne se mit devant eux. Wart se cogna le nez. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent leur père, avec de la curiosité dans le regard. Il frotta sa patte immense contre le crâne de Bowser, ce qui ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, on va jouer, maintenant, p'pa…

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, hein ?

-Promis !

-Et surtout, Wart… Surveille bien ton petit-frère !

-T'inquiète, Browse ! Je gère !

Le roi secoua la tête, amusé du vocabulaire de son fils aîné. Il repartit dans son bureau, au fond du long corridor sombre tandis que les enfants se précipitèrent dans le jardin, se bousculant, criant, riant….

-Chat !

-Non, ce n'est pas juste ! C'est toi que je devais attraper, pas l'inverse !

-C'est pareil, je suis le futur roi, alors tu m'obéis !

-Mais t'es juste mon frère, pas roi ?

-Non, je suis futur roi !

-Même pas vrai, c'est toi qu'est mytho !

-Nanana… Fils à maman…

-Et toi, t'es fils à papa…

-Je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas pour trois jours !

-Et toi, tu ne pourrais même pas changer tes couches, bébé !

-Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Il tapa du pied sur le sol et commença à hoqueter. Il devint alors rouge, et cracha des gerbes de flammes. Wart se cacha derrière la balançoire, tandis que Bowser s'en alla au château, sans arriver à s'arrêter.

-Papa ! Wart m'énerve grave et ça recommence !

Ses flammes brûlèrent les tapis tandis qu'il se dandinait dans les couloirs. Les koopa fuyaient, de même que les boo et autres serviteurs. Des gerbes et flammèches sautaient de-ci, de-là, allant s'écraser contre les tapisseries, les incendiant. Quand il arriva devant son père, sa crise passa. Le roi se tenait les cornes en voyant tout le couloir en piètre état, brûlé, poussiéreux de cendres et brûlant. Il ravala sa colère. Il valait mieux que ce soit un couloir que le jardin entier. Il prit alors son fils, qui commençait à pleurer, les flammes lui avaient donné un mal de gorge.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète, pas, ce n'est rien, tout sera réparé.

Il l'amena alors à l'infirmerie pour le soigner avant de le promener pour le calmer. Ils marchèrent dans le jardin et tombèrent sur Wart, entouré de ses disciples, se vantant d'avoir fait exploser le chewing-gum. Browse s'avança vers lui, les disciples repartirent discrètement vers le château, les laissant seuls.

-Tu as osé t'en prendre à ton frère ?

-Bin, c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas ! Il bougeait et…

-Il m'a dit que c'était lui le roi et que je devais lui obéir !

Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Browse s'avança devant son fils aîné et tendit sa main vers le château.

-C'est mal, ce que tu as fait. Vous êtes frère, et cela devrait dépasser vos jugements du pouvoir. Avoir une fratrie avec soi est un avantage dans l'avenir, un grand soutien et beaucoup de réconfort si on en tire bon parti. Il vaut mieux encaisser que de tout faire exploser. Pour la peine, Wart, tu seras puni de corvée. Tu nettoieras le corridor avec les domestiques. Et je veux que tout soit en ordre avant le repas.

Wart grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et parti vers le château, le pas lourd.

-Et ne pense même pas à aller te plaindre à ta mère car je pense qu'elle sera du même avis !

Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement jusqu'à un banc. Browse s'assit et regarda Bowser s'amuser sur le terrain de jeu. Il l'appela alors et celui-ci s'assit à côté, regardant le soleil qui se couchait derrière l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un orange-rouge vif, assez agressif à l'œil, qui contrastait avec le vert des herbes lointaines et le noir des terres proches. Il y avait un énorme contraste entre les terres de Koopaland, inertes, mortes et celles de l'autre royaume, vivantes, pleines de couleurs et de parfums. Le vent était doux et on fermait parfois la paupière. Browse humait l'air de ses immenses narines puis fixa Bowser.

-Fils…

-Oui, papa ?

Il passa sa patte dans sa carapace et y retira une boîte noire qui avait un ruban rouge sur le dessus. Il la tendit à son fils, qui la prit. Il resta là, à la regarder, imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre.

Il tira sur la pièce du haut, dévoilant une broche d'or, un écusson et une bague d'argent avec une pierre violette au sommet. Il avait les yeux écarquillés au possible et ne disait rien. Le roi ria un court instant et tapa doucement l'épaule de son fils.

-C'est ton héritage, mon fils.

Il le fixa maintenant, confus, ne sachant que dire.

-Ceci est une broche d'or pur sur laquelle figure les armoiries du royaume. Cela est un écusson qui sert de broche également mais qui contient les armoiries de la famille royale. Et cette bague est celle des rois. Le premier l'a forgé de ses mains et l'a transmise au dauphin, qui, une fois roi, la transmis au nouveau dauphin et ainsi de suite. Mon arrière grand-père l'a donné à mon grand-père, qui l'a transmise à mon père et qui me l'a transmise. Aujourd'hui, je te la transmets à mon tour, fils. Tu es le futur roi.

Il resta là, bouche ouverte, sans rien dire non plus. Il hésita mais finalement, sauta dans les bras de son père, heureux. Browse fit semblant de tomber à la renverse et ils jouèrent ainsi, se cachant derrière les jeux de la plate-forme, foulant les herbes hautes des plates-bandes, bousculant quelques personnes. Arrivé vers le fond du jardin, le roi se laissa attraper par son fils, qui le fit tomber. Ils dévalèrent une petite pente et rirent de bon cœur. Bowser lui sauta sur le ventre.

-Hé, papa ?

-Oui ?

-On sera toujours bons copains, hein ?

-Oui.

Ils rirent toujours de bon cœur.

-Et on ne se séparera jamais, hein ? Nous, c'est pour toujours ?

Browse se redressa et prit son fils sur les genoux. Il avait cessé de rire, de même que son fils.

-Bowser, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose que mon père me disait…

Il lui montra alors du doigt le soleil qui se couchait.

-Notre vie est réglée comme la course du soleil. Jeune, tu aveugles par la lumière, adulte, tu modères tes rayons suivant le moment et âgé, tu t'apprêtes à rendre la lumière. Et nous laissons de notre lumière pour guider les autres qui sont restés.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Quelques étoiles apparurent, le soleil ayant disparu. Le roi pointa les étoiles du doigt.

-Tu vois ? Les étoiles sont des lumières de ceux qui ne sont plus là et qui nous guident. Ils ne sont peut-être plus à tes côtés mais ils sont là, dans ton cœur. Ils vivent en toi et te guident par leur lumière depuis le ciel. Alors chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, lèves les yeux et ils te guideront. Tout comme moi, mon fils.

Browse se leva et fit signe à son fils.

-Allez, viens, on rentre, on va bientôt diner.

-Il y a quoi au menu ?

-Poulets pimentés !

Il sauta de joie tandis que son père riait, cependant toujours droit, fier d'être aux côtés de son fils, le futur roi… L'air se faisait bon, un peu chaud, réchauffant les cœurs alentours. Le père et le fils s'en allaient joyeusement. Le roi se mit même à sauter et à s'amuser de nouveau.

Wart, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, avait été témoin de la scène. Il s'approcha de son bureau et frappa du poing. Il attrapa la note et tira un trait.

Choses à faire :

-Devenir le seul dauphin,

-Attirer l'attention de papa et maman,

-Faire détester l'être chewing-gum,

-Devenir roi,

-Bannir l'être chewing-gum,

-Devenir le roi-soleil.

Wart, fils du grand roi Browse.

Il colla la note et frappa de nouveau du poing avant de laisser sa tête tomber dans ses mains et de la coucher sur le bureau, fixant la porte d'entrée. Il hoquetait un peu et claqua finalement la porte, troublé des va-et-vient des majordomes. Cependant, la poignée extérieure fut saisie et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, lançant Wart contre le lit.

-Hé bien, que fais-tu, fiston ?

-Rien, rien… Rien du tout, papa…

-Bon, viens manger, le repas est prêt et on t'attend tous.

Ils s'en allèrent de la pièce pour diner. Le noir l'envahit, gobant les peluches et jouets aux alentours pour finalement, que la pièce sombre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seul un rayon de lune traversa la fenêtre et vint éclairer le pied du lit.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 3 : Amitié fraternelle retrouvée

Wart se précipita dans la salle à manger. Il attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui. Celui-ci, la cuiller du petit déjeuner encore dans la bouche, le regardait, énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

Il se forçait à articuler mais cracha quelques céréales sur le plastron de son frère, qui essuya aussitôt, irrité. Il s'assit alors en face de lui, et lui tendit un camion de pompier brûlé, le plastique avait fondu et il manquait une roue. Bowser haussa les épaules et replongea le nez dans son bol de céréales, éclaboussant les alentours. Cette fois, rouge de colère, Wart frappa son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son frère.

-Avoue que c'est toi, qui l'a cramé !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Menteur !

Il sauta de sa place et bondit vers l'enfant. Une volée de coups de pieds, baffes et coups de poings fut distribuée. Bowser attrapa le bol et le lança à son frère, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le lait dégoulina sur sa figure tandis que les céréales restaient collées sur sa tête. L'autre en profita pour s'enfuir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, poursuivit de près par son agresseur. Il bouscula quelques koopas, qui rentrèrent dans leur carapace, que Wart ramassa et lui lança. Il sauta par-dessus, ramassant quelques-uns au passage et lançant à l'arrière. L'autre esquivait aussi mais ne vit pas une rouge arriver et tomba au sol. Bowser et profita pour sprinter. Arrivé au fond d'un couloir sombre, il fracassa une porte en fonçant tête baissée dedans, elle se brisa et des morceaux volaient à travers la pièce et le couloir. Il sauta sur les genoux de son père, hagard, qui l'attrapa instinctivement. Wart arriva après, sautant lui aussi sur les genoux, mais Browse ne pu pas l'attraper et les deux enfants roulèrent en boule sur ses genoux, qui les fit tomber en arrière, suivit par le roi, qui tomba en avant, le siège avait cédé au poids. Il tenta de se relever mais le fauteuil, ayant perdu une roulette, tomba sur lui et s'embrocha sur les pics. Enervé, il se mit debout et tendit une main pour attraper Wart mais ils partirent en un éclair.

-Revenez ici tout de suite !

Il allait attraper Bowser mais il fut coincé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le fauteuil l'avait bloqué. Il grattait le sol de ses pieds pour avancer mais resta coincé. Les enfants en profitèrent pour s'enfuir dans le jardin. Les hurlements de leur père étaient encore entendus.

-Revenez ici de suite ! Bowser ! Wart !

Ils se regardaient, un peu blancs puis se mirent à rire. Ils se roulèrent à terre, en se tenant les côtes. Les koopas qui passaient les regardaient mais ne disaient rien. En entendant le roi hurler, ils coururent vers le château. Essoufflés, les enfants se relevèrent.

-Hé, Wart…

-Quoi, crevette ?

-Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé…

-Toi non plus, Bowser… Tu as vu, comment tu as coincé papa dans la porte ?

-Et toi, tu as vu comment tu as cassé son fauteuil ?

Ils rirent de nouveau en s'en allant, vers la sablière. Le soleil luisait par-dessus les terres noires. Bowser faisait des châteaux de sable tandis que Wart se prélassait sur un immense rocher. Satisfait de son œuvre, Bowser alla le rejoindre.

-Hé, frangin…

-Quoi ?

-Quand moi je serai roi, tu seras quoi, toi ?

-Roi.

-Mais il ne peut pas il y avoir deux rois ! Juste un roi et une reine !

-Non, mais papa a plusieurs terres. Nous vivons sur celles de Koopaland, sa plus grande partie mais il en a une plus petite, Subcon avec quelques habitants, les subcons qu'il m'a donné. En fait, son royaume entier est coupé en deux parts mais bon, tu as la plus grande…

Ils se turent et regardèrent le soleil. Les cheveux de feu de Bowser voletaient au grès du vent et luisaient avec le soleil. Bien qu'ils grandissaient, Wart restait le même, un crapaud assez grand, portant toujours une cape et, plus récemment, un médaillon d'or au bout d'une chaine dorée que leur père lui avait donné. C'était le signe qu'il serait le roi de Subcon.

-Hé, frangin…

-Mm ?

-On serra toujours ensemble hein ? On ne se disputera plus jamais ?

-Promis, frangin.

-Et comme ça, tu feras péter le champagne, hein ? Tu m'inviteras dans ton château !

-Mais alors toi aussi !

-Oui, bah, de toute façon, je serai roi, je gouvernerai le royaume, je supprimerai les famines et les maladies et tout le monde m'aimera ! On sera fier de moi ! Je serai grand, fort, puissant et redouté !

-Ouhlà ! Tout un programme, sa majesté… Moi, comparé à toi, je serai pénard dans un château ! Au frais l'été et au chaud l'hiver !

Ils rirent ainsi longtemps, sous le chaud soleil. Ils parlaient de leurs projets futurs, du trône, de leurs rêves… Puis la nuit tomba et ils se décidèrent de rentrer, en jouant à chat. Bowser toucha Wart, qui le retoucha. Wart arriva devant la porte, chahutant. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et tomba face à leur père, assit, en face de la porte, qui les attendait, quelques morceaux de fauteuil encore coincés sur ses pics que des koopas essayaient d'enlever tant bien que mal. Il fit un geste, ils sortirent, le laissant seul. Il se leva et alla vers eux. Bowser remarqua un morceau de bois qui était accroché sur sa corne droite. Les deux frères partirent s'assoir, sous le dur regard de leur père.

-Wart, Bowser…

Ceux-ci sursautèrent, s'échangeant des regards. Browse soufflait tout en les regardant. Ils aimaient beaucoup leur père mais le craignaient aussi lorsqu'ils le mettaient en colère.

-Bowser, avant de rentrer dans une pièce, on frappe puis on rentre, dans l'ordre et le calme. Ce n'est pas une aire de jeu, le bureau !

Il le désignait du doigt. Bowser avalait durement sa salive.

-Wart, on n'hurle pas dans les couloirs et on ne saute pas sur les fauteuils ! C'est une question de savoir-vivre !

Wart imita Bowser mais plus gêné.

-Finalement, vous deux, vous ne jouez pas à courir, chahuter, se chamailler ou se battre dans la maison ! Vous allez jouer dehors ! En plus, les jeux violents tel que la bagarre pour n'importe quel sujet, est interdit ! En tant que frère, vous devez vous respecter ! Être frères implique des responsabilités mais aussi beaucoup de joie. N'oubliez pas cela.

Puis, il désigna Bowser du doigt. Il lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha lentement, tremblant. Son père lui paraissait immense.

-Bowser, pour avoir détérioré le camion de pompier de ton frère, tu seras puni ! Tu ne dineras pas !

-Mais papa, c'était juste une blague !

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es fautif, tu assumes tes responsabilités. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre.

Bowser, les yeux humides, à la limite de pleurer, avançait, honteux et triste, la tête basse, comme un prisonnier. Il passa devant Wart qui le regarda, triste aussi. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Browse se leva, tapa dans ses mains et les koopas étaient revenus entretenir sa carapace.

-Nous mangerons dès que ce sera fini.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Bowser jouait dans sa chambre avec ses koopas de plomb, en pyjama. Son ventre gargouillait. Il avait faim. Très faim. Après quelques minutes de jeu, il alla se laver puis se mit au lit, avec la lumière encore allumée. Couché dans l'immense lit, il pensait. A la nourriture. Son ventre gargouillait continuellement, lui faisant penser à sa faim. Il se releva et fouilla sous son lit, s'il ne restait pas un trésor mais non. Que des koopas de plomb que son père lui avait ramené un jour. Il soupira et s'assit à terre. Il soupira et se mit à la fenêtre, pensant au repas qu'ils devaient avoir mangé. Ces immenses repas où maman raconte ses histoires du temps où elle avait rencontré papa et où papa racontait ses histoires de lorsqu'il était enfant. Lui et Wart étaient habitués à discuter, écouter les parents et jouer à couteau-cuiller. Son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus fort. Il sursauta, une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Wart, derrière lui qui lui tend un plateau.

-Tiens, j'ai emprunté ça à la cuisine…

Bowser ne se fit pas prier et avala le contenu de l'énorme plateau en quelques minutes. Puis Wart et lui jouèrent aux koopas de plomb avant de se raconter des histoires qui font peur. Browse passait par le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre, et scruta du coin de la porte. Il vit que ses fils lui avaient désobéi. Mais il souri. Ils étaient réconciliés, s'amusaient et étaient heureux. Ce qu'il voulait. Il retourna sur ses pas et alla dormir. Après un quart d'heure, Wart se leva, prit le plateau et partit.

-Bonne nuit, Wart ! Et ne rêve pas du manoir des Boos !

-Bonne nuit, Bowser !

Il ferma la porte en riant, laissant Bowser s'endormir dans son lit. La lune était perchée haut dans le ciel, tel un point sur un immense papier noir. Le roi et la reine, allongés dans le lit, lisaient des livres. La reine lisait un magazine tandis que le roi lisait les rapports qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire à son bureau.

-Boolina ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as vu comment ils se sont comportés aujourd'hui ?

-Tu veux dire, le fauteuil qu'ils ont réussi à te coller sur le dos ?

-Non, après… J'ai puni Bowser et Wart m'a désobéi pour apporter un plateau de nourriture à son frère…

-Tu ne les as pas grondés, non ?

-Non, non mais ça m'a fait bizarre…

-Les enfants grandissent commencent à comprendre…

-Je me sens vieux…

-Oh, crois-moi, ce n'est que le début, Browse !

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant un long moment, réveillant quelques gardes endormis qui étaient supposés garder les couloirs.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 4 : Dévotion paternelle

Des ombres se déplacèrent rapidement dans les couloirs sombres du château. Wart et Bowser couraient, bousculant quelques fois des majordomes au détour d'une porte et tombant, se prenant les pieds dans les tapis. Bowser se prenait pour un avion, courant avec les bras étendus, pour imiter l'appareil. Les koopas prenaient des coups au passage et tombaient, n'ayant pas fait attention à son passage. Le bruit régnait. Ils ciraient, riaient et hurlaient. Ils arrêtèrent, arrivés devant le bureau de leur père pour recommencer, quelques mètres plus loin, tout aussi bruyamment qu'avant.

-Bowser, viens jouer !

-Wateau !

Il balbutiait encore un peu le nom de son frère mais réussissait quand même à marcher. C'est ce que Wart ne comprenait pas.

-Arrête ça. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer un super coin !

Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins quelques instants plus tôt. Wart couru jusqu'aux limites, suivit par son jeune frère qui essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre. Là, devant leurs yeux, s'ouvrait un monde inconnu, étrange mais magnifique. L'herbe verte resplendissait sous un soleil d'or, les torrents d'eau bleu rafraichissants éclataient de splendeur… Au loin, une ombre. Le château royal. Ils poussèrent un cri, émerveillés. Wart sauta par-dessus la clôture imposante et fit signe à Bowser, qui sauta mais difficilement. Il s'accrocha sur une des barres et tomba à la renverse, criant mais son frère le rattrapa de justesse. Ils coururent jusqu'au village le plus proche.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent dans le village, hormis les magasins de jouets en forme de champignons, était un magasin de friandises. Ils y entrèrent sans réflexion et bavèrent devant les étalages. Bowser attrapa une sucette en forme de champignon par-dessus le plexiglas tandis que Wart prit un paquet de champignons à la noisette enrobés de chocolat au lait et des bonbons au caramel ayant la même forme. Bowser remarqua particulièrement une petite fille, qui prenait quelques friandises aussi, entourée de toad dont un avec une moustache brune et un habit de sortie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus océan, des habits roses et… Une petite couronne dorée avec des pierres roses et bleues. Son cœur battait vite à cet instant, son souffle était court et il n'y avait qu'eux dans le monde… Bowser la regarda passer, bouche ouverte. Il fit un pas en avant pour lui parler mais s'arrêta, elle était accompagnée d'autres personnes, une autre fille semblable mais brune, deux garçons, un à salopette verte et un à salopette rouge. La salopette rouge lui tenait la main. Il soupira longuement en les regardant passer, triste. Ils étaient sortis. Il se retourna quand un bruit attira son attention. Une tétine rose qui était sous son pied. Il la ramassa et la garda. Ils allaient partir après la dégustation mais des mains les attrapèrent.

-Où allez-vous ainsi ? Vous avez oublié de payer, mes petits…

Ils se regardèrent, surpris.

-On n'a pas de sous.

-Alors il faudra que vos parents paient.

-Ils ne paient rien.

Le marchand, un toad assez ventru, les regardait, incrédule. Il haussa les épaules et les attrapa de nouveau. Il devint rouge. Wart se débattit, les libérant de son emprise. Il se mit devant Bowser pour le protéger. Le marchand l'attrapa par le col de sa cape. Il tapait des pieds et des mains mais il ne lâchait pas. Bowser lui mordit la jambe. Il lança Wart contre le mur avant de lancer Bowser contre le contoir. Affolé, il se mit devant Wart, qui tremblait. Il cracha quelques boulettes de flammes qui vinrent brûler les tabliers. Cela ne suffit pas. Ils furent pris.

-Alors, vous irez à la police et serez punis.

-On n'est jamais punis, déclara Bowser d'une voix aigu pour le contester.

-Oh vous serez punis, petits vandales !

-Si Papa t'attrapes, tu seras rôti !

-Il n'a qu'à venir ton père !

Un bruit lourd se fit entendre et des sirènes et alarmes résonnèrent brusquement. La porte d'entrée vola jusqu'au contoir et des flammes surgirent, brûlant l'entrée.

-On te l'avait dit !

Le toad demeura un instant sans bouger avant de courir vers le poste de police, poursuivit par la bête qui était dans une tête de clown volante. Des engins tirèrent des boulets en tête de champignon vers l'engin volant, sans effet. L'armée était là. Browse descendit de son engin et entra dans le commissariat. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le toad, qui lâcha les enfants. Ceux-ci se ruèrent aux pieds de leur père. Il lança une bourse d'argent sur le bureau du toad policier et se retourna. Il alla gronder ses enfants quand quelque chose le projeta au sol.

Il se débattait mais cette chose le serrait au torse. Quand il arriva à se relever, la chose l'attrapa par la queue et le faisait tourner. Il agrippa le sol avec ses griffes mais rien n'y pu. Il se tortillait, affolé, perdu. Il voyait peu à peu le paysage se troubler et il ne vit plus qu'une masse de couleurs troubles. Il se retrouva ensuite projeté contre une fontaine. La douleur le traversa vivement, sa carapace était fendue par un bout de marbre qui y est resté coincé. Il se releva difficilement, pour ses fils qui le regardaient, terrifiés. La chose était un moustachu grand et bedonnant, à la moustache lisse et à la salopette marron. Il posa un pied triomphant sur le ventre de la bête avant de la prendre par le cou.

-Si tu oses revenir dans le royaume champignon, Browse, tu pourras dire adieu.

Il serra une ultime fois sa gorge, le faisait suffoquer, croisait son regard de braise menaçant, avant de le libérer. Il se retourna, partit vers le commissariat quand il croisa les deux bambins. Ils tremblèrent en le croisant. L'homme s'avança alors résolument vers eux, le regard dur et impénétrable. Le roi réagit de sitôt, protégeant ses petits. Browse grogna et s'élança sur son ennemi qui esquiva de côté. Il sauta pour l'écraser mais il passa en-dessous. Il tenta alors de cracher des flammes mais il était parvenu derrière lui. Pour parvenir à le piéger, il sauta à l'arrière et écrasa ses pics au sol mais il l'avait dépassé. Il attrapa alors sa queue et le claqua contre terre. La fissure s'agrandit, faisant couiner le roi de douleur. L'adversaire l'attrapa de nouveau et le lança contre un banc qui se détruisit. La carapace fissurée, il ne bougea plus, allongé sur le sol. Il mit un pied sur lui, sur la crevasse et appuya. Le roi hurla. Il enleva alors son pied et repartit vers le commissariat. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il regarda la bête chancelante se relever.

-N'oublies pas : ne reviens jamais. Ni toi ni tes petits.

-N'ose même pas toucher à eux, Muiri, ou tu le regretteras amèrement !

Il partit définitivement, toisant du regard les enfants apeurés. Browse se releva très difficilement. Il s'avança vers son engin en boitant, les habitants partaient en courant. Bowser s'avança alors.

-Papa, je voulais juste…

-Assez ! Il est tant de grandir maintenant, ça suffit vos bêtises !

Ils restèrent sous le regard plein de reproches de leur père. Ils n'osaient même pas le regarder en face. Ils avaient plus peur de lui que de Muiri.

-Rentrons.

La voix grave et résonnante de Browse déchira leur silence, les faisant sauter dans l'engin. Ils repartirent alors vers le château avec les friandises, à bord de la tête de clown. Le voyage se passa dans le silence. Personne ne parla. Browse ne regardait que devant lui, les mains sur les rebords de l'engin volant. Bowser, triste, regardait le paysage du bas, l'herbe verte et les arbres en fleur, pleins de vie, qui laissaient place au arbres morts et aux sols épineux, défiler sous ses yeux tandis que Wart regardait d'un œil triste son jeune frère. Ils atterrirent sur la piste d'envol, accolée contre une des nombreuses tours du château royal. Browse descendit le premier, attrapa ses fils et les posa à terre. Une douleur vint lui traverser le corps, le faisant frémir.

-Rentrez tous les deux, je vous en reparlerai tout à l'heure, j'ai des réglages à faire sur le clown…

Ils obéirent, sans respirer, la tête basse, tristes, honteux et inquiets. Wart osa regarder son frère et rompre en premier le silence.

-Tu as été très brave, frangin…

-Toi aussi, bro'…

Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Browse les regarda partir en souriant. Puis, une douleur vint lui transpercer son silence et le fit tomber à genoux, hurlant. Il tenta de se lever de toutes ses forces, s'appuyant contre le rebord de son engin mais il retomba lourdement au sol, cloué. Il tremblait, des secousses le firent hoqueter. Il hurla, cherchant de l'aide. Il raclait le sol de ses griffes pour se tirer jusqu'à la porte comme un malheureux. La douleur avait commencé à l'extérieur et se propage dans ses entrailles. Il s'ébranlait de l'intérieur. Il s'appuya sur son bras droit et tendit le gauche pour saisir la poignée mais son bras fut saisit de douleur et il tomba tête au sol. Il tendait encore son bras gauche tant qu'il le pouvait pour saisir l'insaisissable. Il grognait, frappait ses pattes contre le mobilier, hurlait… Quand des pas se firent entendre. Il leva sa tête comme il pu et hurla de pleins poumons, n'arrivant plus à parler.

-Monseigneur ? On arrive ! Nous voici !

Les pas se firent plus pressants, plus forts. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir avoir les yeux ouverts, ses paupières se fermaient lentement. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, en un seul et unique élan, claquant contre la mâchoire du roi, qui ne ressentait plus rien, tellement la douleur l'avait anéanti…

-Monseigneur !

Le noir emplit sa pensée et il ne vit, ne ressentit, ne pensa plus rien. Il sombra dans le néant.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 5 : Dévotion maternelle et combat personnel

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais repréciser, même si cela semble évident, qu'aucun de ces personnages excepté Browse et Boolina ne m'appartiennent, et sont la propriété de Nintendo et principalement celle de Shigeru Miyamoto. J'aimerais aussi signaler que ce chapitre est dédicacé à plusieurs personnes de mon entourage. Je pense qu'elles se reconnaîtront assez facilement, d'ailleurs... Excepté cela, je dédie ce chapitre à ma mère, qui m'a aidée dans bien des épreuves… Bon, après tout cela, place au chapitre !

Le soleil se levait doucement. Les enfants dormaient encore d'un lourd sommeil. Morphée les avait accueillis dès qu'ils furent couchés. La crainte de se faire gronder par leur père était restée là, peut-être au pied du lit, car ils en rêvèrent à plusieurs reprises, comme des cauchemars qui les piégeaient dès les yeux clos. Ils pleuraient dans leur sommeil, couinant. Bowser se réveilla vers trois heures du matin, dans l'obscurité effrayante de sa chambre. Il se tenait le ventre, les mains crispées. Son ventre le faisait souffrir. Il soupira et se leva. Après avoir bu au robinet de sa chambre, son mal de ventre s'empira. Il avait l'impression que ses boyaux se tordaient. Il cria alors, accablé par la douleur. Un koopa arriva et lui porta un médicament avant de le remettre au lit. Il hurla, demandant sa mère à son chevet mais on lui répondit qu'elle était occupée. Bowser se roulait dans les draps, courbé de douleur.

Son calvaire dura trois minutes. Trois minutes dures et intenses de douleur. Il en pleura. Puis, le mal disparu vers trois heures trois. Il s'arrêta, presque surpris mais soulagé. Il essuya son front fiévreux et moite d'un revers de manche. Il s'allongea, contemplant le plafond décoré, avant de se retourner. Il eut l'impression de sentir une caresse mais il était seul. Il s'assit, encore un peu fébrile. Il scannait la pièce et crut apercevoir son père devant le lit, le regardant en souriant. Il cligna des yeux très fort, surpris mais il n'y avait personne. Il appela alors son père mais personne ne répondit. Il était bien seul. Un peu confus, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il faisait sombre. La pièce était petite, sentait mauvais, comme le soufre, et les murs étaient collants. Les lumières s'éteignaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à plonger la pièce dans le noir le plus total. Le silence fut vite rompu par des hoquets qui précédèrent des pleurs. Des pleurs d'enfants. _

_-Papa ?_

_L'enfant pleurait de plus en plus, silencieusement. Il tapait des mains contre les murs sales, donnait des coups de pieds au sol mais s'effondra d'épuisement. La dernière parcelle de lumière en lui s'éteignit. L'enfant, terrorisé, perdu, s'effondra sur le sol. Il murmurait quelques mots incompréhensibles. Puis, un des murs se mit à trembler et s'affaissa. La lumière perçante et aveuglante pénétra les lieux. L'enfant se cacha les yeux de sa main tremblante._

_-Bowser ? Fils ?_

_L'enfant aperçu, dans les décombres, une immense boule blanche lumineuse, accrochée sur un fond jaune, bien au-delà de la pièce. Comme si cette pièce sombre était une boîte exposée dans l'univers. En effet, la pièce, telle la boîte, était dans une sorte d'univers lumineux et flottait. La même voix résonna puissamment. Bowser leva les yeux et vit son père, transparent, irradiant de la lumière. Il se rua vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serra. Browse en fit de même._

_-Papa, j'avais si peur sans toi… J'étais perdu…_

_Bowser se contrôlait mais ses paroles étaient coupées par de gros sanglots._

_-Chut… Calme-toi. Tu ne seras pas perdu car je serais toujours avec toi, mon fils. Souviens-toi, je te guiderai parmi les étoiles. Lorsque tu te sentiras seul, lèves les yeux et je serai là. Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur, fils._

_-Oh, papa, j'avais peur… Je ne veux plus avoir peur comme ça !_

_-Fils, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?_

_-Oui, papa…_

_-Promets-moi que tu continueras à vivre et à veiller sur ta famille, fils. Mais aussi que si tu dois te souvenir de moi, souviens-toi des bons moments. Souviens-toi de moi dans les bons moments, ceux que nous avons passés ensemble. Si tu te souviens de moi que pour pleurer, fils, alors ne te souviens pas de moi du tout._

_-Promis papa, mais pourquoi…_

_-Il se fait tard, fils. Je dois y aller. Souviens-toi…_

_Il lâcha son fils, qui le lâcha également. Il recula, lui sourit, l'irradiant de lumière jaune, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il se retourna alors, marchant vers les ruines du mur._

_-Papa ! Ne pars pas !_

_Browse s'avança dans la lumière, marchant vers la boule blanche, qui le goba. La lumière se fit plus vive et plus puissante, aveuglant Bowser. Celui-ci se couvrit les yeux. Le vent vint balayer ses cheveux, les détachants de l'élastique._

_-N'oublies pas…_

_Les dernières paroles résonnèrent encore plus fort. Bowser tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer, tombé dans les ténèbres de nouveaux. Le sol trembla, le faisant sursauter et s'effondra. L'enfant tomba dans les ténèbres, s'enfonçant dans le néant._

Bowser sauta du lit et tomba au sol lourdement. Il soufflait fort et transpirait. Il était dix heures passé. Il se leva et alla déjeuner. Il ne croisa que son frère. Celui-ci dit avoir eu l'impression de voir leur père à son chevet. Effrayés, ils partirent voir leur mère dans sa chambre. Ils frappèrent mais personne ne répondit. Ils frappèrent plus fort et un magikoopa ouvrit. Surpris, ils sursautèrent.

-On veut voir maman et papa.

-Ah, ce n'est pas possible, pour le moment, mes majestés…

-Pourquoi ?

Il avait déjà refermé la porte. Un peu énervés, ils continuèrent de frapper. Leur mère ouvrit alors, avec une mine désolée. Elle les embrassa et les emmenèrent en bas. Ils firent un tour dans le château, vadrouillant. Ils visitèrent le hall des gloires, avec les souvenirs des anciens rois, puis la grande allée, avec les armures de chevaliers d'antan et terminèrent devant la salle à manger. Ils y entrèrent et la reine s'assit, sans rien dire, pensante. Durant toute la visite, elle n'avait rien dit et semblait être en suspens. Un magikoopa vint alors, et lui souffla quatre mots. Il était bientôt midi.

-Le soleil s'est couché.

La reine souffla, triste, ce qui attira l'attention des enfants.

-Mes petits… Oh, mes tout-petits…

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, surpris du comportement de leur mère, qui les serra dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent ensemble à table et la reine demanda que personne ne vienne les déranger.

-Mes enfants, j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

-On t'écoute, maman !

Bowser la regardait avec un grand sourire, joyeux et remplit de vie, ce qui perturbait sa mère.

-Votre père vous a expliqué les cycles du soleil ?

-Oui, maman.

-Hé bien... Lorsqu'on est âgé, on s'apprête à rendre la lumière… Et…

Le sourire de Wart s'effaça. Il avait comprit. Mais pas Bowser, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant et pas un adolescent.

-Hier, votre père vous a défendus et a été gravement touché à sa carapace, une fissure s'est même créée. Elle s'est révélée fatale et…

Wart se leva, tranquille mais légèrement perturbé. Il allait sortir lorsque la reine le stoppa.

-Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Maman…

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et le laissa partir. Elle regardait alors Bowser, un peu moins souriant.

-Cette blessure donc, fut fatale.

-Mais il sera bientôt sur pieds, hein ?

-Hélas, non fils. Papa a rendu sa lumière.

Bowser écarquillait ses yeux. Son souffle fut coupé et son cerveau avait gelé. Il n'arrivait plus à penser droit. A ce moment, le monde d'un enfant venait de s'effondrer. Il hoqueta, fut secoué par un tremblement involontaire. Ses yeux furibonds cherchaient quelque support à fixer. Le seul trouvé fut sa mère. Il lui sauta dans les bras et, après coup, se rendit compte qu'il ne reverrait plus son père. Il pleura. La reine réconfortait son fils. La pièce fut bercée par les sanglots du dauphin. Mais, bien vite, une question se posa, celle de la succession. Magikoopa ne trouva aucune réponse dans les testaments du roi décédé. Alors, la reine trancha. Elle s'occuperait des tâches royales jusqu'à ce que son fils ait atteint la majorité… En attendant, son frère et sa mère se relayaient à son chevet. La reine était malade en voyant l'état de son fils. Elle ne le supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Elle essayait les sorties, les jeux, les jouets mais la tristesse restait là… Cependant, la dévotion d'une mère est sans fin, Bowser l'approuva.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 6 : Amitié royale

Bowser était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, à regarder son armée de soldats de koopas en plomb. Il se souvenait de son père qui lui avait donné ces figurines. Son père en avait hérité de son père, qui en avait également hérité de son père… Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre un court instant avant de s'assoir à son bureau. Il coucha sa tête dessus et soupira. Il tirait quelques traits au crayon sur un bout de papier pour dessiner son père. Il soupira de nouveau. Comme il sentait les larmes monter, il fouilla dans les innombrables tiroirs et tomba sur un album photo. Des photos de lui bébé, où toute la famille posait. Wart, à gauche, regardait jalousement le bébé, grimaçant, Maman, au milieu, assise sur un fauteuil somptueux d'époque, avec dans ses bras, le nourrisson qu'elle regardait tendrement, et Papa, qui était debout, derrière le fauteuil, où il avait posé ses deux mains. Il était imposant, droit et fier. Une autre, Papa qui était à quatre pattes, Bowser sur sa tête, tenant ses cornes comme s'il s'agissait d'une moto et Wart, sur son dos, entre deux pics, qui essayait de s'agripper, regardant son frère en grimaçant également. Il parcouru ainsi l'album jusqu'à la dernière photo prise. Papa était assit sur son trône, toujours aussi imposant, fier et majestueux avec sa cape et son habit des grands jours, Maman sur son trône également, arborant un grand sourire, plein de joie en regardant les enfants, magnifique dans sa robe de soirée, Wart, sur les genoux de la reine, habillé classiquement regardait son frère avec de la malice dans son regard, et Bowser, sur les genoux de son père, habillé en smoking de soirée, regardait son père avec admiration.

-C'est déjà si loin…

Il soupira et rangea l'album photo pour fouiller un autre tiroir. Il trouva une tétine. Rose. Il se souvint alors de la fillette qui était dans le magasin de friandises. Il la prit et dévala les escaliers, couru jusqu'au jardin et passa par-dessus la clôture. Il traversa les herbes hautes et se retrouva dans le même village. Il se faufila parmi la foule et arriva jusqu'à un pont, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il traversa, admirant l'eau claire qui y coulait. Il se pencha et y trempa sa main. Il ne fit pas attention et quelqu'un le poussa. Le courant l'attira et il pu à peine sortir la tête de l'eau pour voir un gamin à la salopette rouge accompagné d'un autre, plus grand et moins potelé, à la salopette verte qui riait. De ses yeux, il scannait les alentours, espérant trouver quelque aide. Deux ombres. A la surface. Puis tout devenait de plus en plus flou, il tombait dans les abysses sombres et lugubres. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide jusqu'à être glaciale. Un courant l'entraînait. Lequel ? Ah ! Celui des turbines de défense du château ! Papa lui en avait parlé de ce château voisin… Après, il y avait les lamelles de métal qui battaient l'eau puis les hachoirs et finalement, la chaufferie… Il battait des pieds et des mains, s'échappant légèrement de l'abime. Sa tête sortit de l'eau de quelques centimètres. Il hurlait de pleins poumons.

-A… A.. L'aide !

Son nez se retrouva de nouveau sous l'eau. De toutes ses forces, il s'appuyait au fond avec ses pattes et se propulsa vers le haut. Il pu s'agripper à un bout de bois qui traînait. Il crachait. Ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau et il n'arrivait plus très bien à voir ou penser. Quelqu'un tendit une main… Bowser la tendit fébrilement à l'inconnu. Celui-ci continua toujours à le suivre habilement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres… Millimètres… Micromètres…

-Attention ! Non !

Le cri strident de cette personne le fit bondir de sa branche. Il se retrouva de nouveau à l'eau. Il le regardait. Il était terrifié et s'était arrêté de courir. Effrayé, Bowser se retourna. Une vague le frappa de plein fouet. Puis une autre et elles s'enchaînaient. Puis, il savait ce qui l'effrayait, l'inconnu. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, les lames, hachoirs et autres s'offrirent à lui. L'eau se déchaîna, le bouscule, le cogna contre les rebords de métal, les branches et autres détritus le frappèrent, il valsait avec les ordures dans une danse lugubre et effrayante. Au moment où il atteignit la berge, un bout de bois, emporté par les turbines, se fracassa contre lui, l'envoya de nouveau dans la flotte verte, putride et immonde. Une plaque de métal s'écrasa contre son museau. Puis des autres choses indistinctes en firent de même. Tout autour de lui devint de plus en plus noir. Il put voir que l'eau devenait un peu rouge… Puis le noir. Le bruit infernal des turbines, les claquements du métal, les fracassements des matières et le broyage des détritus emplirent son esprit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres…

Il se sentait léger, flottant, dans une sorte d'état second… Il était serein. Il ne voyait que du noir mais rien ne le touchait. Il ne sentait et ne voyait rien. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le toucha à la tête. Il se sentait revenir à lui peu à peu. Il sentait que quelqu'un le tirait. Il sentait l'herbe fraîche sous lui. Il ouvra un œil, vit du blanc et referma. Une chose le toucha au ventre. Il rouvrit un œil et vit une ombre assez floue, difforme. Il grogna et referma l'œil. La chose le frappa de nouveau. Il ouvrit alors les deux yeux. Tout était blanc, flou. Il ne voyait que des ombres indistinctes. Puis, tout se précisa. Il aperçu du rose, du gris… Il sursauta. Il était dans une pièce de fille. Une chambre de fille. Il paniqua et cherchait frénétiquement une issue. Il se penchait à la fenêtre mais les douves et autre animaux dangereux l'empêchaient de sauter.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il se tourna et devint pâle. C'était la fillette du magasin de bonbons. Il ne dit rien, toujours pâle. Elle rigola et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu as de la chance ! Tu as reçu un gros coup mais tu vas bien. J'ai eu peur en te voyant dans l'eau.

Il la regardait sans rien dire, comme une statue. Il éternua et la princesse lui tendit un bol.

-Tiens ! Tu vas te réchauffer avec ça !

Bowser but la tasse en une seule gorgée, tellement le chocolat chaud lui a plu. Puis il posa le bol sur la table à côté de lui et s'assit en face d'elle, toujours silencieux.

-Au fait, moi, c'est Peach ! Je suis la princesse du royaume Champignon ! Et toi, tu es… ?

-Je suis Bowser, prince du royaume de Koopaland !

Il mit alors sa patte dans sa carapace, par-dessus son épaule, fouilla quelques instants et retira un paquet violet, emballé assez soigneusement.

-Tiens, c'est… A toi, je crois…

Elle déballa le présent assez soigneusement, qui révéla une tétine. Elle sourit.

-La voilà ! J'ai cru l'avoir perdue ! Merci, Bowser !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Bowser devint rouge. Elle se leva et la rangea dans un coffret avant de revenir en face. Elle lui tendit des feuilles et des crayons de couleur.

-Tu veux qu'on joue ?

-Oui.

Ils dessinèrent un bout de temps. Peach avait dessiné son château avec Bowser et elle sur le balcon, qui saluait, tandis que Bowser dessinait son château avec eux qui faisaient le même mouvement mais sur la piste d'atterrissage du clown. Ils s'échangèrent les dessins. Ils discutèrent ensuite. Bowser révéla qu'il avait perdu son père et Peach révéla qu'elle avait perdu ses parents alors elle était sous la tutelle de « papy champi » et de Muiri avec ses fils. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble plus leur amitié grandissait. Vers la soirée, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis.

Bowser allait la voir tous les mardis et vendredis, lui ramenant des gâteaux ou des fleurs, qu'il lui offrait timidement. Elle lui offrait des dessins. Une fois, il lui offrit une bague en argent avec une améthyste taillé en goutte accolée sur un clip spécial. Elle lui offrit le même jour un cornier, une paire de cornes en argent avec deux améthystes au sommet des cornes. La bague portait une inscription, la même que celle du cornier : _A notre amitié royale, BP. _

-On sera toujours amis, hein ?

-On ne se séparera jamais !

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard et commencèrent à rire. Peach bouscula gentiment Bowser qui alla se mettre derrière le lit. Peach escalada et le pourchassa. Ils faisaient tomber des chaises. Ils rirent encore plus fort, ivres de bonheur. Cependant, troublé par le chahut, papy champi monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit énergiquement la porte. Il resta sans voix.

-Mais que…

Bowser s'immobilisa comme prit en flagrant délit tandis que Peach échangea quelques mots avec son tuteur apparemment énervé.

-Alors, là… Je te fais confiance, te laisse seule et voilà que tu ramènes ce gredin dans le château ! Et déjà que son père avait tenté d'éradiquer un village !

Le sang de Bowser ne fit qu'un tour. Le simple mot « père » le poussa dans une colère noire. Il sauta sur le vieux toad et lui arracha sa moustache avant de cracher des flammes. Les gardes, effrayés s'enfuirent. Papy champi attrapa Peach et fit de même. Alors excédé, il dévasta le château. Puis, un gamin en salopette rouge se mit en travers de son chemin.

Bowser cracha des flammes mais il esquiva. Il sauta pour l'écraser mais il passa en-dessous et tenta de l'attraper par la queue mais il se mit en boule et les pics le blessèrent à la main. Il se remit debout et lui sauta dessus mais l'enfant sauta aussi et d'un coup de poing, l'envoya contre le mur. Bowser, affaibli, ne trouvait pas la force de se lever et le petit se mit devant lui, triomphant. Peach accouru, s'agenouilla devant le faible, une main sur sa tête, frôlant ses cheveux de feu.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal, Mario !

Il fit un signe de tête, légèrement décontenancé et partit. Muiri et un autre gamin en salopette verte l'attendaient. Muiri lui mit une petite tape dans le dos.

-Ca c'est mon fils !

Ils rirent et partirent voir les réfugiés dehors, qui les acclamait. Bowser se sentit alors fort triste. Il regarda Peach, qui lui collait des pansements sur ses blessures. Elle était triste. Il le savait.

-Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

-Je ne sas pas, Bowser…

Lorsqu'elle eu fini et qu'il était de nouveau sur pieds, il partit. Il était nuit. Les gardes le reconduisent à la frontière. Peach, au balcon, lui fit signe de la main. Lui aussi.

-On se reverra, Peach !

-J'y compte bien, Bowser !

A la frontière, Bowser se retourna un instant, regardant le lointain château où habitait son amie. Autrefois accueillant et si proche, maintenant si malveillant et loin…

-Je te le promets !

Il rentra au château et y pensa jusqu'au lendemain, espérant de jours plus radieux où le soleil se lèverait sur son avenir. Ce jour-là, il sera roi et retrouvera Peach… Plus tard, en enlevant ses pansements, il découvrit un papier collé sur l'un deux : _Bowser, je n'oublierai jamais notre amitié royale… A bientôt, Peach_.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 7 : Responsabilités royales…

Le temps avait passé depuis la dernière rencontre de Bowser et Peach. Il concoctait des plans assez complexes pour qu'il la retrouve. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de le mettre en marche, car il était devenu roi. Il est majeur, des professeurs réputés du royaume lui avaient enseigné des rudiments et sa mère lui céda sa place. En réalité, elle avait tout préparé depuis fort longtemps car elle s'avéra être malade, un secret qu'elle ne divulgua jamais. Elle mourut peu après que Bowser et Wart furent couronnés, juste assez pour les voir rois. Wart résidait à Subcon et s'occupait de quelques affaires mais vaquait souvent dans son jardin, derrière le château. Bowser croulait sous les papiers administratifs. Leurs rêves d'enfant de se retrouver souvent et de barbecues n'étaient pas réalité. Ils s'échangeaient des lettres. Quelques fois des coups de téléphone mais plus rarement. Un jour, Bowser reçu une lettre de son frère assez spéciale…

Il lui demandait de l'aide, à cause d'une attaque de Mario. Bowser se remémora alors le gamin en salopette rouge qui était avec Peach et qui, plus tard, le mit à terre… Et il osait s'en prendre à son frère dorénavant ! Il lui envoya une nouvelle lettre, le jour même, en indiquant qu'il lui enverrait des troupes. En attendant sa lettre, il s'incrustait dans le royaume champignon. Il commençait par aller à la frontière, puis à quelques kilomètres, puis au village proche… Jusqu'à arriver au château. Il resta un moment au-dessus, dans la tête de clown. D'un signe de main, des troupes s'engouffrèrent dans le château, de même que Bowser, quelques instants plus tard. Il fut ébahi. Personne. Il tapa du pied, faisant trembler les murs. Il fit le tour de l'imposante bâtisse, allant jusqu'aux appartements mais il n'y avait personne. Il décida de prendre cela à son avantage, attendant patiemment les retours.

Pour une raison inconnue de ses acolytes, il interdisait d'entrer dans la chambre de Peach, seule pièce délaissée comme un sanctuaire. Les gardes situés à l'extérieur jouaient aux cartes, entamaient un poker et pariaient leur équipement. Ceux dans l'entrée passaient leurs journées à lire, les autres dans le grand hall jouaient à des jeux de société, dont le scrabble et le Monopoly. La dernière troupe, celle des antichambres, lisait des livres. Bowser, dans l'observatoire, regardait le ciel, patientant. Il redescendait occasionnellement pour manger ou boire, lorsque les autres avaient fini. Il ne communiquait avec eux que par talkie-walkie. Il restait des heures, des nuits et des jours dans l'observatoire.

-Messire, pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas vous reposer un peu ?

-Ils arrivent, je le sais. Ils seront là dans quelques instants.

Le seul autorisé à entrer était Magikoopa, celui qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Il s'amusait à lui voler son chapeau ou son sceptre qu'il cachait dans la maison. Le temps s'écoulait. Finalement, à cours de munitions, de nourriture et d'optimisme, ils durent partir. Bowser rassembla ses troupes, qui remarquèrent qu'il était bizarre, comme triste et tourmenté. Ils traversèrent le royaume en une journée et arrivèrent au château le soir. Bowser s'enferma dans ses appartements, assit devant le bureau, sur sa chaise héritée de son père. Son regard se perdait dans la lueur pâle des flammes de la cheminée. Il se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et vit des feux d'artifice vers l'ancienne colonie. Il s'en détourna pour se rassoir. Il scanna le bureau et aperçu un paquet ficelé. Il l'ouvrit et des dizaines de lettres tombèrent. Il devint anxieux. Il en attrapa une des mains, la parcourt du regard, prend une autre, enchaîne ainsi les lettres noires d'encre sur papier jauni. Il s'écroula au sol. Wart lui avait envoyé des lettres durant son absence, lui implorant de l'aide, une action de sa part, en plus des soldats. Ses demandes se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes au fil des lettres, de plus en plus désespéré, de plus en plus noir. Jusqu'à la dernière, annonçant la défaite.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

Il envoya des troupes de dernière minute mais elles revinrent désolées. Il n'y avait plus rien, le royaume n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus de trace du roi. Un des soldats remit une cape à Bowser. Celui-ci, en la prenant, entra dans une rage noire. Il fracassa la porte et se déchaîna dehors. Il se retrouva alors devant des grilles. Il les poussa et entra dans le lieu en les refermant derrière lui. Il parcouru le terrain d'une traite et s'arrêta devant un mausolée. Il s'y effondra, tomba à genoux. Des tremblements le secouaient, des hoquets s'échappèrent et bientôt, les larmes coulèrent. Il martela le sol du poing, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, ne faisant pas trembler l'imposant monument de pierre. Il se retourna, s'y adossa difficilement et essayait de voir les étoiles parmi la bouillie de larmes amères.

-Tu avais dit que tu serais là pour moi !

Il hurla, de pleins poumons, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement, ivre de tristesse. Il martelait toujours le sol des poings, arrachant quelques touffes d'herbes qui passaient sous sa main et les jetait vers le ciel mais ils retombaient sur lui. Il s'arrêta alors, à bout de souffle et de force. Il était toujours secoué, des larmes coulaient mais il arrêtait ses mouvements de fureur. Il maugréa quelques mots contre ceux du ciel puis s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. A bout de souffle, à six pieds du bord du gouffre, il trouva la force d'hurler quelques mots, qui furent entendus bien au-delà du terrain.

-Et c'est de ma faute, ma faute !

Au loin, dans un immense château, Peach entendit les hurlements et sursauta. Elle aperçu alors le château voisin, qui était allumé de toutes les fenêtres. Trouvant cela étrange, elle ferma la fenêtre et rentra. Elle s'assit sur le lit et vit un bout de papier griffonné. Elle le prit et le lut aussitôt. Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux. Un frisson la parcouru et elle trembla. Elle plia soigneusement le papier et le rangea dans la commode. Elle écrivit sur une nouvelle feuille et la fit envoyer par oiseau. Elle se coucha de nouveau, abattue.

-On a fait quelque chose d'horrible.

Bowser, amené à l'infirmerie du château, somnolait. Un de ses gardes lui amena l'oiseau. Il lit le papier, le plia et le rangea dans sa carapace. Il soupira, et s'endormi, après avoir ordonné à ses acolytes de veiller sur l'oiseau. La nuit, maîtresse des doutes nocturnes et reine d'un immense empire noir, emplit des sombres songes dormeurs, des vérités inavouées et des terribles peurs millénaires, avait plongé les vivants dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, plus douloureux que la veille, Bowser se mit à écrire. Le soleil, à peine levé à l'horizon, irradiait le royaume voisin comme une terre promise. La douce clarté du matin caressait les cheveux mouillés de sueur du roi, qui peinait à coucher quelques mots sur le papier. Il termina toutefois quelques heures plus tard. Il mit la feuille dans une enveloppe dorée qui portait un cachet de cire à l'effigie de sa tête. Il confia alors la lettre à l'oiseau qu'il renvoya après l'avoir nourrit de graines.

A l'issu d'échanges de lettres, Bowser pu rencontrer Peach pendant les rencontres royales des royaumes. Elles avaient lieu dans un château de réunions, sur une grande terrasse, avec des sièges et majordomes apportant des boissons ou nourriture. Il ne l'avait pas vue pendant des années et elle avait grandi, depuis. Lui aussi, il la dépassait en taille maintenant. Ils discutèrent comme de vieux amis, riant, pour regagner le temps perdu. Mais arriva le moment où Mario arriva, s'excusant de son retard. Lui aussi avait changé mais l'animosité régnait toujours. Il parla alors du rôle de Bowser dans la guerre Champignon-Subcon…

-On a surprit quelques-unes de tes troupes là-bas… Etrange, non ?

-Tu crois que j'allais te laisser faire ? Wart, le roi de Subcon est mon frère !

-Tu aurais alors pu le surveiller et l'empêcher de voler la machine !

-Vous l'avez supprimé pour une machine ? Assassins !

Il se leva d'un bond, comme Mario. Peach, effrayée, ne bougea pas.

-C'est toi, l'assassin. Si tu étais resté dans ton royaume tu aurais reçu son courrier !

-Peut-être mais…

-Et si tu l'avais reçu, tu l'aurais aidé en envoyant des renforts !

-Vrai mais…

-Et s'il aurait reçu des renforts, il serait encore en vie…

-Mais !

-Donc, tout est de ta faute ! Ose le nier !

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

Mario se rapprochait de Bowser, qui reculait dangereusement vers le bord de la terrasse. Peach se leva, et tenta de les rejoindre mais Bowser tomba, s'agrippant aux rebords. Elle couru le rejoindre.

-Mais maintenant, papa et frérot ne sont plus là pour t'aider et tout le monde sait pourquoi ! Meurtrier !

-Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai, je…

-Tu as tué ton propre frère !

-Non !

Peach poussa Mario du coude, qui l'ignora. Il arborait un sourire arrogant, la moustache ridiculement portée en haut-de-chef.

-Bowser !

Mario attrapa les pattes de Bowser, continuant de sourire lugubrement.

-Bonne nuit, doux prince !

Les yeux de Bowser s'écarquillèrent, tandis que Mario l'empoigna férocement avant de le précipiter en bas. Bowser hurla de pleins poumons, se fracassant sur chaque perron, cassant quelques-uns de ses pics. Tout vola et alla danser une horrible valse, la vie défila devant le regard affolé de Bowser, l'enfer ouvrant sa gueule démoniaque. Peach hurla aussi, appelant des gardes et Bowser. Elle tendait désespérément les bras vers lui, comme pour le ramener. Bowser, pour qui tout semblait défiler en quelques secondes lugubres, la douleur le traversait de part en part. Puis, dans un formidable et retentissant bruit, la bête s'écrasa au fond de la fosse, au fond de l'eau. Peach, hurla, triste et en colère. Elle gifla Mario, qui ne bougea pas, blessé dans son insolant orgueilleux rital. Les gardes l'empoignèrent et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ? Il était mon ami !

Elle se précipita en bas, escortée, et pansa les blessures de la bête, une fois ramenée à la berge par les gardes. Elle s'aperçu qu'il portier le cornier qu'elle lui avait offert et lui, l'ensemble qu'il lui avait donné.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez, encore tremblante d'émotion, tandis qu'il se releva péniblement. Il leva son poing contre ceux du haut qui regardaient et maugréât quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il regarda alors Peach tristement.

-J'espère qu'on restera amis.

-J'espère aussi.

-Mais je n'oublierai pas cette série d' »accident ». Jamais.

Elle regarda le sol, honteuse.

-Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

-Bientôt, crois-moi.

Il siffla et la clown-mobile apparu. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, en guise d'au-revoir. Bowser sauta dedans toujours difficilement et partit chez lui, sans demander compte aux autres personnalités royales. Il se retourna, faisant des signes à Peach qui en faisait d'autres de ses bras. Mario la rejoignit mais ne fit aucun signe, encadré par deux grands et forts gardes. Il se retourna alors et regarda le ciel un peu orangé et le soleil qui descendait doucement vers l'horizon. Il huma l'air frais, son cœur battant au rythme de l'astre doré. Il soupira alors, un peu triste, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, une de ces vagues à l'âme indescriptible qui vous ébranle de l'intérieur sans bien connaître les raisons de ce mal. Il vit alors son château au loin, lugubre mais accueillant. Il regarda la fenêtre de la salle du trône et cru y voir son père, blanc rayonnant. Mais en clignant des yeux, il n'y avait rien. Une fois arrivé, il entra dans la salle.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bowser, l'histoire oubliée…

Chapitre 8 : La vie continue…

-Papa !

Le château trembla sous la voix aigu et pesante. Bientôt un long couloir sombre se mit à trembler uniquement sous des pas empressés et des petits cris. Les pas stoppèrent devant une porte avant de recommencer leur insupportable vacarme plus loin. Des majordomes et serviteurs furent bousculés, tombant dos au sol, des boos disparurent, effrayés et timides, certains koopa squelette tombèrent par la fenêtre et se fracassèrent en bas avant de se reconstruire machinalement et de remonter pour finir leur besogne. Des objets passèrent par les fenêtres telles que des crayons, des ciseaux, des lances, des carapaces vertes et rouges, des armures, des jouets… Certains jardiniers koopa récoltèrent des crayons dans les fleurs, d'autres reçurent une carapace dans le dos et tombèrent à la renverse et d'autres encore reçurent une armure sur la tête. Les monstres sautèrent dans l'escalier pour arriver plus vite en bas, mais le dernier se prit le pied dans la rampe-palissade et tomba au sol de tout son long. Il hurla de plus belle, faisant de nouveau trembler le couloir ainsi que les habitants du château qui essayèrent de boucher au mieux leurs oreilles.

-Papa !

Il sauta de sa place et bondit vers l'autre qui était devant et qu'il poursuivait. Une volée de coups de pieds, baffes et coups de poings fut distribuée. Il attrapa l'armure proche et la lança à son frère, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il eu le visage rouge et gonflé, commençant à couiner par la montée des larmes. L'autre en profita pour s'enfuir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, poursuivit de près par son agresseur. Il bouscula quelques koopas, qui rentrèrent dans leur carapace, que celui derrière lui ramassa et lui lança. Il sauta par-dessus, ramassant quelques-uns au passage et lançant à l'arrière. L'autre esquivait aussi mais ne vit pas une rouge arriver et tomba au sol. Le plus jeune en profita pour sprinter. Arrivé au fond d'un couloir sombre, il fracassa une porte en fonçant tête baissée dedans, elle se brisa et des morceaux volaient à travers la pièce et le couloir. Un morceau resta coincé sur sa corne gauche. Il sauta sur les genoux de son père, hagard, qui l'attrapa instinctivement. L'autre arriva après, sautant lui aussi sur les genoux, mais le père ne pu pas l'attraper et les deux enfants roulèrent en boule sur ses genoux, qui les fit tomber en arrière, suivit par le roi, qui tomba en avant, le siège avait cédé au poids. Il tenta de se relever mais le fauteuil, ayant perdu une roulette, tomba sur lui et s'embrocha sur les pics. Enervé, il se mit debout et tendit une main pour attraper l'aîné mais ils partirent en un éclair. Il se précipita pour les rattraper mais fut coincé par la porte.

-Larry ! Junior ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Il tira de plus en plus fort et le siège fini par céder. Il tomba en avant, se coinçant la tête dans un casque. Il tira dessus mais rien n'y faisait. Il se roula au sol, saisissant des morceaux de bois pour soulever le casque mais ils cassaient. Il cria alors, énervé. Il se leva et tenta de trouver la porte du bureau mais se cogna contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Il tomba alors au sol et resta assit les bras croisés. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais n'y prêtait aucune attention. Le casque se mit à trembler légèrement et il en fut libéré. Il toucha ses cornes et ses cheveux, puis, dans un élan de joie se retourna prestement. Bowser junior était revenu mais pas Larry. Il resta là figé, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Désolé, papa…

Il sourit face à son fils et lui tapota la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Tu es pardonné, junior. Tu t'es racheté.

Il se leva et contempla le bazar.

-Hé bien… On devrait prévenir les serviteurs dès maintenant, sinon, ils passeraient l'année à finir de ranger… Ils auront d'ailleurs bien besoin d'un coup de main… De Larry.

Junior esquissa un sourire rapide, un peu amusé. Bowser tira sur une corde qui fit retentir un bruit sourd. Puis il prit son fils par la main et le guida en bas, vers les jardins.

-Viens, fils. Pendant ce temps, j'ai à discuter de choses sérieuses avec toi.

Ils marchèrent dans le jardin quelques minutes puis Bowser s'assit et laissa son fils jouer sur la balançoire. Il sourit, heureux et replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il repensa à Browse qui lui semblait si fort et si puissant, à sa mère, forte et protectrice et à son frère, frivole et un peu bête. Il rit en repensant à quelques épisodes de son passé mais sursauta légèrement lorsque Junior était revenu et le secouait.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Viens, continuons, je te raconterais plus tard.

Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement jusqu'à un banc. Bowser s'assit de nouveau et regarda Bowser Junior s'amuser sur le terrain de jeu. Il jouait au pirate avec d'autres enfants qui étaient les enfants de domestiques. Bien sûr, comme son père avant lui, il voulait être le chef, ce qui faisait rire son père. Il l'appela alors et celui-ci s'assit à côté, regardant le soleil qui se couchait derrière l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un orange-rouge vif, assez agressif à l'œil, qui contrastait avec le vert des herbes lointaines et le noir des terres proches. Il y avait un énorme contraste entre les terres de Koopaland, inertes, mortes et celles de l'autre royaume, vivantes, pleines de couleurs et de parfums. Le vent était doux et on fermait parfois la paupière. Un tableau qui faisait partie de sa vie et que Junior avait du mal à s'y faire. Bowser humait l'air de ses immenses narines puis fixa son fils. Le même rituel que celui de son père.

-Fils…

-Oui, papa ?

Il passa sa patte dans sa carapace et y retira une boîte noire qui avait un ruban rouge sur le dessus. Il l'avait conservée précieusement depuis les « incidents ». Il la tendit à son fils, qui la prit. Il resta là, à la regarder, imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Bowser sourit et le poussa légèrement du coude.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre.

Il tira sur la pièce du haut, dévoilant une broche d'or, un écusson et une bague d'argent avec une pierre violette au sommet. Il avait les yeux écarquillés au possible et ne disait rien. Le roi ria un court instant et tapa doucement l'épaule de son fils.

-C'est ton héritage, mon fils.

Il le fixa maintenant, confus, ne sachant que dire.

-Ceci est une broche d'or pur sur laquelle figure les armoiries du royaume. Cela est un écusson qui sert de broche également mais qui contient les armoiries de la famille royale. Ceci est une paire de boucles d'oreille que j'ai gardée et qui vient de ma mère, ta grand-mère. Et cette bague est celle des rois. Le premier l'a forgé de ses mains et l'a transmise au dauphin, qui, une fois roi, la transmis au nouveau dauphin et ainsi de suite. Mon arrière grand-père l'a donné à mon grand-père, qui l'a transmise à mon père et qui me l'a transmise. Aujourd'hui, je te la transmets à mon tour, fils. Tu es le futur roi.

Il resta là, bouche ouverte, sans rien dire non plus. Il hésita mais finalement, sauta dans les bras de son père, heureux. Bowser fit semblant de tomber à la renverse et ils jouèrent ainsi, se cachant derrière les jeux de la plate-forme, foulant les herbes hautes des plates-bandes, bousculant quelques personnes. Arrivé vers le fond du jardin, le roi se laissa attraper par son fils, qui le fit tomber. Ils dévalèrent une petite pente et rirent de bon cœur. Bowser Junior lui sauta sur le ventre.

-Hé, papa ?

-Oui ?

-On sera toujours bons copains, hein ?

-Oui.

Ils rirent toujours de bon cœur.

-Et on ne se séparera jamais, hein ? Nous, c'est pour toujours ?

Bowser se redressa et prit son fils sur les genoux. Il avait cessé de rire, de même que son fils. Il sourit cependant, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, comme pour plaisanter.

-Bowser Junior, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose que mon père me disait…

Il lui montra alors du doigt le soleil qui se couchait, fier, heureux et orgueilleux. Orgueilleux de partager ses connaissances avec lui, comme son père l'avait fait.

-Notre vie est réglée comme la course du soleil. Jeune, tu aveugles par la lumière, adulte, tu modères tes rayons suivant le moment et âgé, tu t'apprêtes à rendre la lumière. Et nous laissons de notre lumière pour guider les autres qui sont restés.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, fiston, c'est vrai. Je le crois.

Quelques étoiles apparurent, le soleil ayant disparu. Le roi pointa les étoiles du doigt.

-Tu vois ? Les étoiles sont des lumières de ceux qui ne sont plus là et qui nous guident. Ils ne sont peut-être plus à tes côtés mais ils sont là, dans ton cœur. Ils vivent en toi et te guident par leur lumière depuis le ciel. Alors chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, lèves les yeux et ils te guideront. Tout comme moi, mon fils.

Bowser se leva et fit signe à son fils.

-Allez, viens, on rentre, on va bientôt diner.

-Il y a quoi au menu ?

-Poulets pimentés !

Il sauta de joie tandis que son père riait, cependant toujours droit, fier d'être aux côtés de son fils, le futur roi… L'air se faisait bon, un peu chaud, réchauffant les cœurs alentours. Le père et le fils s'en allaient joyeusement. Le roi se mit même à sauter et à s'amuser de nouveau. Ils rentrèrent dans le château mais Bowser resta quelques instants sur le porche, fixant les étoiles. Il respira l'air frais qui fit voleter ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'immense territoire céleste gouverné par la lune et les ancêtres royaux. Son cœur, rempli d'orgueil et d'allégresse, se faisait léger. La brise, telle une caresse vint frôler ses joues, comme sa mère le caressait avant. Il soupira, un peu triste. Il regarda la lune se lever et entamer son règne. Bowser Junior tira sa main, sautillant sur place.

-Papa, tu viens ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Tu rêves !

Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel, cette immense toile noire bleutée et ses millions d'étoiles. Une, proche du château voisin qu'il connaissait bien, brillait intensément, se faisant voir à des kilomètres. Bowser savait qui c'était.

_-Promets-moi que tu continueras à vivre et à veiller sur ta famille, fils. Mais aussi que si tu dois te souvenir de moi, souviens-toi des bons moments. Souviens-toi de moi dans les bons moments, ceux que nous avons passés ensemble. Si tu te souviens de moi que pour pleurer, fils, alors ne te souviens pas de moi du tout._

_-Promis papa, mais pourquoi…_

_-Il se fait tard, fils. Je dois y aller. Souviens-toi…_

_Il lâcha son fils, qui le lâcha également. Il recula, lui sourit, l'irradiant de lumière jaune, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il se retourna alors, marchant vers les ruines du mur._

_-Papa ! Ne pars pas !_

_Browse s'avança dans la lumière, marchant vers la boule blanche, qui le goba. La lumière se fit plus vive et plus puissante, aveuglant Bowser. Celui-ci se couvrit les yeux. Le vent vint balayer ses cheveux, les détachants de l'élastique._

_-N'oublies pas…_

_Les dernières paroles résonnèrent encore plus fort. Bowser tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer, tombé dans les ténèbres de nouveaux. Le sol trembla, le faisant sursauter et s'effondra. L'enfant tomba dans les ténèbres, s'enfonçant dans le néant._

Il fit un signe de la main et l'étoile semblait briller plus fort encore pour répondre. Ils rentrèrent alors, le père et le fils, heureux. Ils retrouvèrent la famille à table, Larry, Morton, Ludwig, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy et l'héritier, Bowser Junior. Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui avait presque réussi à vaincre Mario et son frère et qui avait kidnappé le plus de fois la princesse Peach. Ils se disputaient encore plus fort pour savoir qui aidera leur père pour obtenir le royaume dans ses prochains plans. Bowser leur précisa qu'ils seraient tous de l'aventure et que chacun s'occuperait d'un monde mais rien n'y faisait. Tous se chamaillaient dans un raffut incroyable mais Bowser ne disait rien, il était heureux ainsi.

_Fin_

_Une histoire de :_

_-Lungor Lycien-_


End file.
